Love Disease
by SHIZOO
Summary: Tu m'as manqué... Eunhyuk donnerait n'importe quoi pour que Donghae n'insiste pas ... EUNHAE


**Auteur:** Moi, comme vous l'aurez remarqué.

**Acteurs:** Hyukjae et Donghae.

**Note 1:** EunHae commençait à me manquer.

**Note 2:** Au final, je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite x.x

**Note 3:** Parce que Kibum est une blague ambulante ahaha.

**Song:** Stand by U

* * *

_**- Tu m'as manqué.**_

Juste un souffle. Qui déchire le coeur du jeune homme debout près du la porte, n'aspirant qu'à s'enfuir. Il esquisse un pas vers la sortie, désirant faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Mais, dans son dos, assis sur le lit unique, une silhouette murmure de nouveau, un peu plus fort, un peu plus douloureusement.

_**- Tu m'as manqué.**_

Eunhyuk ferme les yeux, espérant pouvoir effacer ces mots par sa simple volonté. Une larme coule sur sa joue, qu'il n'a pas la force d'essuyer. Pas quand les bras de Donghae s'enroule autour de sa taille, l'empêchant de se dérober. Il sent la tête légére du jeune homme se poser sur son dos, alors que leurs souffle se bloquent imperceptiblement. Qui aurait pensé que les Super Junior leur seraient fatal ? Ils n'étaient pourtant que les meilleurs amis du monde...

Aucun des deux n'aurait soupçonné que les liens qu'ils tissaient seraient si solide que même eux n'arriveraient pas à les rompre. Hyukjae ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il a pleuré, de peur de les perdre, de le perdre. Son meilleur ami. Le seul capable de lui redonner le sourire en toute circonstances. Dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Parce que Donghae n'a pas fait que l'épauler, lorsqu'il a eu ses accidents, lorsqu'il allait mal. Donghae savait aussi trouver les mots, lorsque, trop ému pour parler, Eunhyuk fondait en larmes. Mais Eunhyuk n'est plus. Ne reste que Hyukjae, fou d'amour pour le jeune homme qui le sert dans ses bras. Celui-ci rapproche un peu plus le corps de son ainé du sien. Attendant une réponse avec désespoir.

_Dis moi que je t'ai manqué ... _

Avec une lenteur exaspérante, le plus âgé se retourne pour découvrir le visage angoissé de son ami. Il se déteste tellement de lui faire du mal. Donghae discerne le visage ravagé de son complice dans la pénombre. Complice. Cela fait si longtemps qu'ils ne le sont plus. Depuis que le plus jeune, un soir, a annoncé sa liaison avec Kibum. Ce jour-là, Hyukjae a compris que le gouffre qui s'était ouvert dans son coeur ne se refermerait jamais. Sa voix est si tremblante que Donghae n'est pas sure de la reconnaître. Est-ce vraiment son cher Hukkie qui s'adresse à lui, avec des mots qui lui sont si étrangers ?

_**- Arrête. Tu devrais te réveiller Hae. Kibum ne serait pas content de te voir pleurnicher pour un autre.**_

Des mots qui font si mal. Qui se fichent dans son coeur. Depuis combien de temps Hyukjae ne le touche plus ? Trop longtemps. Bien trop. Ses gestes emplis de douceur lui manquent, ses sourires complices ont laissé un vide dans son âme. Le jeune singe émet même quelques gestes de recul lorsque son ami tente de l'approcher. Tout le monde, dans leur petit groupe, a remarqué à quel point le jeune homme est devenu distant, froid même, à l'encontre de son meilleur ami. Donghae a mis bien longtemps à comprendre ce qui s'était passé pour qu'ils se séparent sans un mot. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas oublier cette nuit ... La douceur de Hyukjae lui manque tellement.

_**- S'il-te-plaît Hyukkie... Reste avec moi.**_

Juste cette nuit. Encore cette nuit. L'aîné ferme obstinément les yeux, comme si le fait de ne plus voir les yeux suppliants de son ami pouvait lui redonner du courage. Mais il sent toujours son souffle au creux de son cou, ses bras autour de ses hanches. Leur première nuit fut une erreur. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé aux côtés de Donghae couvert des marques qu'il lui avait apposé toute la nuit, il s'était senti tellement stupide. Ils avaient bu. Et jamais le petit poisson ne se serait laissé attraper aussi facilement s'il avait été sobre. Quand Donghae avait ouvert les yeux, comblé, il avait reçu en plein coeur les excuses de son ami. Ce n'était rien. Qu'une erreur d'un soir. Lui qui croyait qu'ils allaient pouvoir ... Donghae avait gardé ses sentiments pour lui. Pourtant, quel effort il avait du fournir. Pour rester toujours plus proche de lui, même si Eunhyuk passait au début son temps à s'excuser. Le plus jeune avait fini par regagner sa confiance. Son amitié. Mais c'était trop tard, il avait fauté. Puisque le seul homme qu'il aimait ne pouvait plus le toucher sans s'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Kibum n'avait pas les yeux de son singe, il ne gémissait pas son nom avec autant de saveurs. Mais il l'aimait. Et cela aurait du lui suffir. Alors pourquoi, chaque fois qu'il croisait son aîné, rêvait-il de le plaquer contre un mur et de le supplier d'admettre que cette nuit avait été tellement plus que ça.

_**- Je ne peux pas...**_

Cette voix brisée. Cette supplique. Donghae comprend. Qu'il lui suffirait d'insister un peu, rien qu'un peu, pour récupérer le seul homme à être rentré dans son coeur. À peine a-t'il pensé ces mots que Donghae les regrette. Ce n'est pas juste pour Kibum ce qu'il dit là. Et c'est pourtant tellement vrai. Hyukjae frémit en sentant les lèvres pulpeuses de son dongseang parcourir sa gorge. Une larme roule sur sa joue, essuyée par les doigts tremblants de son amant. Ex-amant. Hyukjae se reprend. S'il le laisse faire, il ne pourra plus jamais croiser le regard de Kibum. Ses mains glissent sur le corps du jeune homme, rejoignant les siennes. Pour mieux le repousser. Les larmes brillent dans les yeux noirs de Donghae, lui qui pleure si rarement. Le danseur comprend à quel point il blesse son ami. Mais ce n'est pas un jeu. Pas leur jeu. Il a eu tort, de croire que le jeune homme regrettait cette fameuse nuit. Seulement, il est désormais trop tard.

_**- Hyukkie... Tu m'as manqué ...**_

Deux souffles qui se mêlent. Donghae sent son hyung le pousser avec délicatesse jusqu'à son lit. Douceur. Qu'importe Kibum. Qu'importe demain. Hyukjae sait qu'il va regretter sa faiblesse. Mais il n'en peux plus. Depuis des mois, il se retient, chaque fois que Donghae le touche, de se montrer trop tendre. Trop épris. L'insistance du jeune homme a eu raison des dernières barrières qu'il avait dressé.

**

Eunhyuk ouvre difficilement les yeux. La fatigue engourdit tout son corps, alors que son coeur se dégonfle. Pourquoi continuerait-il d'être heureux alors que dans quelques heures, Donghae se perdra dans les bras d'un autre ? Après tout, c'est lui qui est de trop dans cette relation. Le danseur se lève avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller celui qu'il vient de faire sien. Il sourit en voyant les traces de suçons sur le cou et le torse de son dongseang.

_Tu es mien, quoiqu'il arrive._

En prenant soin de ne pas le brusquer, Hyukjae se penche pour embrasser avec passion les lèvres du jeune endormi. Qui se contente de soupirer d'aise dans son sommeil. Ce simple bruit brise le coeur du plus âgé. Ce n'est pas lui qui écoutera ce doux son tout les matins. Le petit poisson ne sera jamais sien. Et le danseur ne veut pas vivre en voyant le couple parfait de ses deux amis. Il ne veut pas devoir s'effacer pour Kibum et, parfois, rejoindre Donghae dans le lit laissé vide par celui qui partagera sa vie. Avoir le rôle de l'amant qu'on cache dans le placard. Quand il donnerait tellement, ne serait-ce que pour passer ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse du jeune homme. Sur la pointe des pieds, il ressort de la petite chambre, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

Quelques heures plus tard, Donghae reprend conscience. En bougeant légèrement dans ses draps, il s'aperçoit qu'il ne rencontre pas le corps de son amant. Inquiét, il se redresse, les cheveux ébourrifé, plus adorable que jamais. Rougissant en repensant à la nuit qu'il vient de passer, il se lève pour retrouver son hyung. Il ne sait pas encore comment il annoncera à Kibum ce qu'ils sont. Peut-être que cela prendra du temps. Mais Donghae ne veut plus imaginer un seul instant vivre sans Hyukjae, pas maintenant qu'il a la certitude de ses sentiments. Un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres, il traverse le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre de celui qu'il aurait voulu trouver à ses côtés en se réveillant. Lorsqu'il pousse la porte, il sent pourtant immédiatement qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

_**- Hyukkie ?**_

Seul le silence lui répond. La gorge serrée, il s'avance dans la pièce. Habituant ses yeux à la pénombre, il découvre un spectacle cauchemardesque. Ses jambes ne le supportent plus, et il s'écroule sur le sol. Un sanglot monte d'entre ses lèvres. Roulé en boule sur son lit, Hyukjae ne lui sourira plus jamais. Le sang qui commence à peine à coaguler sur ses poignets donne envie de vomir au plus jeune. Ce n'est pas juste.

_Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça ..._

Donghae n'entend pas son cri de douleur, qui alerte pourtant le reste de la maisonnée. Tout le monde arrive en courant dans la petite chambre, pour découvrir le jeune homme blanc comme un linge qui pleure toute les larmes de son corps en serrant contre son coeur la tête inerte de son meilleur ami. Les yeux embués de larmes croisent ceux de tout le groupe. Sa voix s'étrangle, détruisant Kibum, déjà sous le choc du spectacle qu'offrent ses deux amis.

_**- Je l'aimais. Tellement, si vous saviez.**_

Donghae n'arrive plus à parler, les larmes dévalant son visage, son coeur se brisant en mille éclats de verre. Il n'arrive pas à imaginer la vie sans lui. C'est comme d'avoir trop joué avec le feu ...

* * *

Reuhm. Ouais je sais, c'est pas terrible.

Enfin, ça n'empêche que je voulais du Eunhae et que je voulais me débarasser d'Eun' par la même occasion.

On ne dirait pas que c'est mon chouchou, je sais.  
AcidFlavor.


End file.
